You've Been Struck
by I'mJustCrazyEnough17
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine have been dating for four months when Kurt transfers to Dalton and becomes Blaine's new roommate. Sebastian feels threatened and does everything in his power to make sure Kurt knows that Blaine is Sebastian's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! My name is Helen. I'm 16 years old and I've never written a Klaine fic before (GASP!). (Now I feel like I've turned this into a meeting of Alcoholics Anonymous.) Anyway, I'll just let the writing speak for itself, yeah?**

**I don't know how long this will be. The title comes from the song Smooth Criminal, which I do not own.**

**None of the characters in this belong to me. They all belong to FOX.**

**Note: This is an AU wherein Sebastian was already at Dalton when Kurt transferred there, and he's in the same grade as Kurt and Blaine (who are in the same grade because Blaine is not a junior).**

**Another note: I am flightofdeathfrench on tumblr, so follow me there if you really, really want to.**

**You've Been Struck**

**Chapter 1**

**November 25, 2010**

**7:32 AM**

Sebastian straightened his tie. He made eye contact with himself in his mirror and grinned. _Lookin' good,_ he thought. He ran his hands through his hair one more time to give it just the right look, and then walked out of the bathroom. He slung his blazer over his shoulder and headed out to meet his boyfriend before school.

**7:32 AM**

Blaine rubbed more gel into his hair. He examined it for a moment, head tilted, brown eyes wide, eyebrows narrowed. He decided it needed just a bit more gel and squirted some onto his palm before running his fingers through his hair. Again. He had to look good to meet his boyfriend before school.

**5:03 AM**

Kurt had a dream in which he was running behind a school bus, trying to catch it, yelling "STOP! WAIT! YOU FORGOT ME!" Dave Karofsky was driving, and he just turned back and grinned wickedly at Kurt, who tripped on his shoelaces and stumbled. He glanced down at his shoes to discover that he was wearing sneakers. He stifled a horrified gasp in his throat, before realizing that the sneakers weren't the worst of it – he was wearing gym shorts and a McKinley High gym t-shirt!

He woke with a start, and just as he realized that he wasn't dressed in his gym clothes chasing a bus driven by the person who threatened his life and drove him from his school, he realized that he was late for his very first day at Dalton Academy.

Cursing, he sat up and fumbled with the light switch to turn it on.

Well, alright, he wasn't late. He was still early – he was to arrive at Dalton around noon, and it was only 5:00. But he'd meant to get up at 4:30 to take a shower, do his hair, put on his blazer, eat, and then there was the hour drive to Dalton Academy.

He realized that he would arrive early, but he'd accounted for traffic – two hours worth – and given himself at least a 15-minute buffer around the hair coiffing, showering, eating, and dressing that had to be done.

He glanced at the schedule he'd drawn out the night before –

**4:30 AM** – wake up

**4:32 AM** – get out of bed

**4:33 AM** – go to the bathroom

**4:35 AM** – get in shower

**5:00 AM** – do hair

**6:00 AM** – get dressed (see if anything can be done for the fashion statement – or lack thereof – that is made by the blazer)

**6:15 AM** – eat a healthy breakfast

**6:45 AM** – text Mercedes to remind her that you haven't forgotten about her

**6:47 AM** – triple-check bag to be sure you have everything

**7:00 AM** – by this time Dad and Carol should be up – retreat to room to avoid pampering

**10:00 AM** – LEAVE THE HOUSE, with bookbag, belongings, and father in tow

This was a pretty foolproof schedule.

It was a good thing he'd left such a big buffer. With just a bit of rearranging he could get back on schedule quickly…

**11:37 AM**

"We're early," Burt said, nonplussed as he pulled into the parking lot at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio.

"I know," Kurt said nervously, straightening his collar slightly using his reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Kurt," his dad said warningly.

"Sorry!" Kurt pushed the rearview mirror back into the position it was supposed to be in for safe driving.

Burt shook his head, sighed, and parked the car. "Now what?" he asked.

"We go in and show them how driven and prepared for success I am," Kurt said, unlocking and opening his door.

"Alright," Burt sighed, opening his own door and going around to the back to retrieve Kurt's bag of shoes.

Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and said, "Leave the bags, Dad."

Burt put the bag back into the trunk, next to Kurt's other bags, each containing specific combinations of things: one with moisturizers and other 'personal care products,' one with shirts, one with pants, one with jackets, and one for miscellaneous.

"Let's go," he grunted, and followed as Kurt led the way into the administration building on the edge of the grounds.

**11:55 AM**

"I have to go," Blaine whispered to his boyfriend, waving a yellow slip of paper that had his pass to the office on it.

"Why?" Sebastian whispered back from his desk next to Blaine's.

"Because," Blaine said as he began to pack up his things. "I have to show a new student around."

"What about lunch?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I'll be there. He's in all of my classes so I'll just bring him around with me. They want me to take him to our room first and drop off his stuff."

"WHAT?" Sebastian asked a little too loudly.

"Sh," Blaine shushed him, glancing around to the class full of students. "Calm down, Sebastian. It's not a big deal."

"He better not be gay," Sebastian grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and sliding down in his seat.

"Even if he was, the fact that we're going to share a room would mean nothing," Blaine said, touching him gently on the shoulder for a moment before standing up and showing the pass to the teacher, who nodded for him to go.

**12:01 PM**

"Bye, Dad," Kurt said, being hugged by his father in a way that was decidedly bone-crushing. "You have to go now, Dad. I'll see you soon, I'll come home for a weekend sometime soon, I promise."

"I love you, Kurt," Burt said, looking a little like he would cry if he was the only one in the room and the room was locked with three deadbolts and was in the middle of a forest on a remote island that no one knew existed.

"Love you too, Dad," Kurt said, hugging back and noticing over Burt's shoulder as a boy opened the door and then hesitated as he saw the father-son love fest going on inside the room.

He was very good-looking, with dark, curled, admittedly overgelled hair, deep brown eyes, and even in the blazer and tie he still looked fantastic.

Kurt practically pushed his father away from him and smoothed his own blazer.

"Okay, Dad," he said, attempting to lower his voice and sound confident. His gaze flickered to the boy in the doorway more than once. "I've got all my things. I'm ready. And I think my guide may be here…" He cast a pointed look to Doorway Boy, who jumped to attention and stepped into the room, the door closing with a gentle click behind him.

"Alright, I get it," Burt said, stepping back. "Dad's not hip enough. Bye, Kurt."

"Good-bye," Kurt said quickly, and then gave his father a little push as he left the room.

The door closed with another gentle click and silence fell upon the room.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said a little awkwardly.

"Oh, right, sorry," Doorway Boy said, looking distracted. He laughed a little.

_Very nice teeth…_

_Shut up, Kurt, he might not even be gay._

_Yes but he might be!_

_But he probably isn't!_

_But he could be!_

"I'm Blaine," the boy said, extending his hand to shake. Kurt took it and was delighted to find that Blaine had a very firm handshake. This was a good quality for someone to have. It showed confidence which Kurt considered important for success at being a human being.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said again.

_Speaking of being successes at being human beings…_

_Shut up._

**This ends chapter 1! Please let me know what you think! Reviews would be greatly appreciated. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back for chapter 2! I'm not sure what my updating schedule will really be like – usually at the beginning of fics I'm writing-happy and update very quickly; then once I get more into the flow of the fic, it slows a bit. Plus, there's school to deal with, and I'm also working on a collab fic with a friend, so I'll try to keep my updates fairly regular; i.e. I'll shoot for every week. I will really, really try my hardest.**

**I don't own any of the people in this fanfiction.**

**You've Been Struck**

**Chapter 2**

**12:19 PM**

"This is it," Blaine said, opening the door and picking up the two bags of Kurt's that he'd been carrying. He walked through the doorway and into the dorm room. "Your side is over here," he said, dropping the bags on the freshly-made bed and turning around.

Kurt was standing in the doorway looking around at the room in a state of awe usually inspired only by fashion magazines.

"You like it?" Blaine asked a little nervously. He nudged a textbook, which had taken up residence on the floor, with his foot so it was behind the couch and out of Kurt's sight.

"It's…" Kurt whispered, looking around, "amazing!" He dropped the bags he was carrying and stepped forward. "The-the walls! They offset the shade of the carpet perfectly, matching that dark red with the grey was a great idea, absolutely genius." He crossed the room swiftly to the leather couch. "And this…this is perfect! It goes with the walls but it doesn't quite match, that's perfect, not many people would…" His attention was stolen by the lamps next to the beds. "And that! The lampshade, it's-"

"Kurt?" Blaine interrupted tentatively, a smile playing on his lips as he watched Kurt rambling on.

Kurt turned, blood rushing to his cheeks. "Sorry," he said quickly. "I just get excited about interior design sometimes, and I mean, have you _seen_ this place?"

"Yeah, I've seen it," Blaine replied, amused.

"Right, don't you have to get to lunch?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, and so do you," Blaine responded calmly.

An image flashed before his mind of Sebastian sitting at the table impatiently, the other Warblers talking around him but Sebastian just sitting there looking royally pissed.

Kurt brought his bags into the room and let the door close. He put all of the bags on his bed. "Well," he said, rubbing his hands together. "I suppose we should get to lunch and then to classes?"

"Yeah," Blaine said, just as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, saw the text from Sebastian (**You have 39 minutes to eat, I suggest bringing the newbie down here pronto.**) "Sorry," Blaine said distractedly, composing a response. (**I'm coming, Mr. Impatient. Give me a few minutes.**)

"Who is it?" Kurt asked, and then wanted to bang his head against a wall. You don't just _ask_ a random person that!

"My boyfriend," Blaine replied offhandedly.

Kurt nodded, pretending to be all nonchalant as he looked through his bookbag for his own phone because Blaine texting had reminded him that he'd promised Rachel pictures of the room.

But really Kurt was freaking out. So Blaine was gay. Blaine. Was. Gay. And he seemed so…normal and at home and perfectly happy here! That was a good sign, it was a great sign! Dalton really must be a good place. Kurt certainly hoped so, he was spending his dad and Carol's honeymoon money on this place.

"What about you?" Blaine asked. "Boyfriend?" He paused and then added, "Girlfriend?"

"Boyfriend, and no," Kurt responded, taking out his phone and snapping a few pictures.

"Oh. Cool." Blaine started toward the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Kurt said, pressing send and pocketing the phone.

**12:35 PM**

"Thirty-five minutes late," Sebastian said airily as Blaine and Kurt sat down, Blaine next to him and Kurt in the seat beside Blaine. Kurt looked around at everyone self-consciously. They'd all turned to stare at him.

"I know, sweetie," Blaine said, taking Sebastian's hand and holding it on top of the table (which Kurt really didn't think was necessary). "Everyone, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is everyone." Blaine motioned around the table with a sweeping arm.

Kurt waved a little, awkwardly, and then 'everyone' introduced themselves. Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Sebastian, and Blaine. They all seemed nice enough, but Kurt felt out of place once introductions were over and everyone started talking about something that had happened at Warbler practice the week before.

"Do you sing?" Sebastian asked Kurt, and Kurt got the general impression that Sebastian thought he probably didn't sing at all.

"Yes," Kurt said, raising his chin. "I do, I sing very well."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"You do?" Blaine asked, looking delighted. "You can be in Warblers!"

"Blaine…" Sebastian said in a 'calm down, it's not that exciting' voice.

"He'll have to try out of course," Blaine said, looking to Sebastian and then back to Kurt. "But it would be great! I bet you have an awesome voice!"

"_Blaine_," Sebastian said, standing up and tugging Blaine with him. "We need to talk."

**12:39 PM**

"What do you think you are _doing_, Blaine?" Sebastian asked angrily once he and Blaine were in the deserted hallway outside the cafeteria.

"Nothing! I'm just being nice to him, something not all of us are capable of." He cut Sebastian a look.

"I'm a little…concerned," Sebastian admitted, "about the proximity of you two."

"What do you mean, Sebastian?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms and tilting his head. "You think I'd cheat on you?"

"He is your roommate, he's _obviously_ gay, and how am I supposed to know what you two were doing up there in your room? For all I know you could've-"

"Sebastian." Blaine put his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and looked into his eyes intently. "I would never cheat on you. Get that idea out of your head right now."

"I can't," Sebastian said, pulling away. "Unless you suggest a room change." His mouth slipped into its usual smirk. "With me?"

"No." Blaine sighed and turned back toward the cafeteria. "I'm not rooming with you, Seb."

"Come on!" Sebastian pleaded. "I don't see why you won't-"

"I've told you." Blaine turned suddenly and leaned up to peck Sebastian on the cheek. "You'd be a distraction."

Sebastian pouted. "I wouldn't," he said in a whiny tone.

"You have nothing to worry about with Kurt," Blaine said with finality. "We may become friends. He seems…" He searched for a good word to describe Kurt. Interesting, friendly, funny, exciting, individual, unusual… "I don't know, he seems-"

"Flamboyant?" Sebastian offered, making a face.

Blaine gave him a condescending look. "That is not what I was going to say, Sebastian."

"Sorry, he does!"

"I've never met such a homophobic gay," Blaine said, shaking his head as he went back into the cafeteria.

**12:39 PM**

Kurt sat with his legs crossed and his hands on his knee. He wasn't really hungry; his stomach still felt a little too nervous to eat. He had yet to meet all of his teachers, and it was just hitting him that his dad had left him here – alone.

Well, not _alone_, there were people all around, but he only knew a handful of them by name. He knew next to nothing else about any of them.

"So Kurt," Thad said, leaning forward. "Are you going to audition for Warblers? We have a strict practice schedule and the auditions are tough, but-"

"If you're any good you'll make it," Trent interrupted.

Kurt nodded and smiled. "Well, I like to think I'm _pretty_ good…"

"Have you ever been in show choir before?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, I'm-I was in my old school's glee club."

"Then you should be fine, unless it was a no-auditions Glee club," Thad said, with a bit of scorn added in at the end.

"We auditioned," Kurt said quickly. _And we all got in but that needs no mentioning._

"Good!" Trent exclaimed. "A new member!" He leaned closer. "But don't expect to get any solos, not with Sebastian and Blaine around."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"Because, they are…the 'power couple' and no one splits them up and no one else gets a solo. So any duets go to them and any solos they battle it out for."

"How is that fair?" Kurt asked, eyebrows knit; he was reminded of Finn and Rachel.

"Trent exaggerates," Thad said calmly. "You can try out for a solo or a duet. You just probably won't make it. They're our two best singers."

"In that case I will definitely have to try. I'll consider it a personal challenge."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Thank you all so much for reviewing and adding this story to your favorites or story alerts! That really means a lot to me. I love to know that people are reading and enjoying my fic. :) This chapter is a bit shorter but it seemed natural.**

**Disclaimer: These characters still aren't mine.**

**Chapter 3**

**7:07 PM**

Kurt let the water run over him, and he threaded his fingers through his hair, thoroughly cleaning it with shampoo. This was step 1 of his rigorous hair care regime, not as rigorous as his skin care regime but of course, they were in two different camps entirely. He stepped out from under the stream of water to let the shampoo set for a minute, and he looked around the shower. There was the generic brand shampoo and conditioner that Blaine had, a washcloth draped lazily over the top of the curtain rod, and body wash.

Kurt had brought his own soap, fortunately, so he used that. He picked up Blaine's shampoo just to examine it and found that it was almost empty. Huh. Maybe…if he and Blaine became friends, that was…he could get Blaine some better shampoo.

He'd noticed that on the sink there lay, in a disorganized array, hair gels – different kinds. Did Blaine _mix_ the gel?

So many questions…and Kurt was almost 100 percent positive that it would be socially unacceptable to ask any of them.

He couldn't just saunter out in a towel and say, "Do you mix your hair gel?" or "Can I buy you a more suitable brand of shampoo?"

He finished in the shower and toweled off, then got dressed in his pajamas which he'd brought into the bathroom with him so he didn't have to walk out there in a towel. Blaine was doing homework and Kurt had been assigned with a lot of homework too; it would be a late night. He'd felt really tired though and a shower usually woke him up, so he'd decided to take a shower before starting in on the second half of his homework. (The first half of which had taken a good three hours.) Blaine told him that he just needed to catch up and then it wouldn't be as bad but _still._ Damn.

Kurt opened the door and stepped out into the room, shivering a little at the rapid drop in temperature from the warm, humid bathroom to the dorm room. "Hey," he mumbled, going over to his bed and sitting down. He'd do his moisturizing routine just before bed, he decided. For now he had to get back to work…

"Hey," Blaine replied, and then another voice also replied, "Hello, Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped up and he saw Sebastian sitting there on Blaine's bed next to Blaine. "Oh, hello, Sebastian," Kurt said, surprised.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here," Sebastian said with a tilted head and raised eyebrows, in a fake-pleasant voice.

Kurt pursed his lips. "I don't know where _else_ I would be," he said between gritted teeth. "Because, you know, this _is_ my room now, like it or not." He got a bad vibe from Sebastian and while he tried not to judge people too quickly…he did, every time. And now he was getting a very over-protective vibe from Sebastian that he did not like one bit.

_Well how would _you_ feel if _your_ boyfriend was rooming with another boy?_ his mind asked him, and he ignored it.

"Some people like to study in the library, and I thought that as a new student you would be especially interested in the friend-making opportunities of such a public place," Sebastian replied steadily.

Kurt opened his laptop in front of him on the bed. He ignored Sebastian and said instead, "Well, don't mind me, just keep doing whatever you're doing." He pulled his earphones out of his bag and put them into his ears and then plugged them into the computer. However, he didn't turn on any music.

"Sebastian," Blaine said lowly to his boyfriend. "I think you can go now."

"Why?" Sebastian asked. "So you can have sex with _him_?"

"You have to leave us alone at some point," Blaine said, pushing Sebastian in a gesture that clearly said _get off the bed and leave the room_. Sebastian did not take the hint.

"But not now. We can't let him keep us apart," Sebastian said, trailing a finger down Blaine's chest.

Blaine caught Sebastian's hand and held it. "We won't be apart. We see each other _all the time_. And of course your dorm is usually free."

Sebastian sighed. "No, roomie broke up with his girlfriend so he'll be around all the time now. He told me, like I'm supposed to be thrilled." He rolled his eyes.

"Hmm. Well we'll still see each other, I'm sure Kurt will make friends," Blaine mumbled. "He'll leave the room and then you can come and we can, whatever." They both knew what 'whatever' entailed. "I'm not going to cheat on you, and if you don't believe me then that's a problem."

Sebastian stood up. "So you're choosing him over me," he stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Seb."

Sebastian made an annoyed face and turned and left the room with as much dignity as he could muster.

Blaine sighed. "Sorry about that," he said to Kurt once the door was closed. "He's a little…"

"Overprotective," Kurt offered immediately, looking up at Blaine.

"Were you listening to our conversation?" Blaine asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"No," Kurt replied slowly, obviously guilty.

"You so were," Blaine said, laughing. "And what did you think?"

"You deserve better," Kurt said, before realizing that maybe that's not something you say to a boy you've only just met about a boyfriend he's had for who knows how long.

"Sebastian isn't a bad guy," Blaine said defensively. "You just…I guess you've caught him at a bad time."

Kurt scoffed. "Apparently."

"He's not usually like that," Blaine continued. "He's actually a very sweet person."

"He does a good job of hiding it," Kurt said, annoyed, staring at the laptop screen, but then the more he replayed what he'd said in his head the more he realized how rude it was. "I'm sorry," he said, looking up at Blaine. "I apologize, I didn't mean that."

"You did," Blaine said offhandedly. "But that's alright."

"I'm sorry!" Kurt said desperately. "I don't know him, I shouldn't judge, I… Oh God I screwed it up, fantastic." He covered his face with his hands.

"You're _fine_, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling a little. "Don't worry about it. You and I are friends now, and once someone's my friend it takes a lot for us to stop being friends."

Kurt nodded and looked at him between his fingers. "We're friends?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course we are!"

Kurt hadn't thought he'd get a friend so soon. It was a nice feeling and he removed his hands from his face. He smiled at Blaine, who smiled back.

**Review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Again, thank you thank you thank you for all of your reviews and story alerts! The positive response to my fic has been amazing. Thank you all. :D**

**I don't own any of these characters or the songs or anything.**

**Chapter 4**

**November 26, 2010**

**5:00 AM**

The next morning when Kurt woke up he was confused. He rolled over and buried his face in the pillow, noticing that it smelled strange and not at all like his. Then he realized that it wasn't just the pillow – it was the whole room. With a murmured 'Where _am_ I?' Kurt sat up. He looked around to see the room, the dark room that was most certainly not his. He heard someone else's breath and his heart skipped a beat before he realized it was Blaine. Kurt was in his new dorm room at Dalton Academy.

All the memories came rushing back as he laid back down on the bed: How it was awkward when he went to bed because he wasn't really sure whether to be all, "Good night, sweet dreams," to Blaine or just not say anything. How he'd gone with a mumbled "Night" and gotten into bed but then stayed awake listening to the sound of Blaine's shallow breath and the way he tossed and turned. How eventually he'd fallen asleep, but not until Blaine had.

He wasn't sure why he couldn't sleep until Blaine's breathing slowed and he was still. He knew it wasn't just because Blaine disrupted him and he couldn't fall to sleep with the sound. He'd fallen asleep to the sound of Finn banging on drums in the room just next to his before. He definitely didn't have a problem with _that_.

Why did it matter to him, anyway, that Blaine slept? Was Kurt Edward Cullen or something? _You don't just lay there waiting until someone falls asleep,_ he told himself.

_Well maybe it was a protective method. If I stay awake until he's asleep then when will he put my hands in hot water or put shaving cream on my face?_

_People don't DO that at boarding school, Kurt._

At this thought, he shot up again and threw the covers off and stood up. Boarding school. School. Dalton Academy. Today was his first full day of classes. He still had a few teachers to meet, the ones that taught his morning classes. He would turn in assignments from his afternoon teachers. His hands started to shake as he made his bed.

_Calm down. Kurt Hummel does not get nervous._

"Wassgoinon?" a voice from across the room said.

Blaine.

"Sorry!" Kurt squeaked. "I didn't mean to wake you. It's five o'clock."

"In the morning?" Blaine asked, sitting up on his elbows to squint at Kurt.

"Yes. I have a very long morning routine," Kurt said, smoothing down the covers on his bed.

"Of course you do," Blaine said, falling back on the pillow.

"Go back to sleep, Blaine," Kurt said, and he heard soft laughter from Blaine.

"What?" Kurt snapped, picking up his uniform and looking at it disgustedly.

"You're interesting, Kurt Hummel," Blaine said. "Wake me at 6:30." And he rolled over and went back to sleep.

**6:30 AM**

"Blaaaaine." Kurt tapped Blaine's shoulder with his finger. Blaine didn't move. "Blaine?" He tapped his shoulder again. Nothing. Kurt bit his lip and bravely shook Blaine's shoulder.

"I'm asleep," Blaine said drowsily, rolling over.

"It's-it's 6:30," Kurt said, raising his voice a bit.

"Wake me at 7."

"You said 6:30."

"When?"

"5."

"What?"

"At 5 o'clock you said, and I quote, 'Wake me at 6:30.'"

"Oh. Well I lied. 7."

Kurt put a hand on his hip. "I sped through my routine so you could get the bathroom at 6:30. You will get up and _use_ that bathroom now because I went out of my way so that you could," he said.

"…what?"

"GET UP!" Kurt exclaimed. "Or I'll flip your mattress."

Blaine sat up and gave him a look. "Okay. I'm getting up," he said, standing up slowly. He walked into the bathroom like a zombie.

"He'll thank me later," Kurt said as he made Blaine's bed.

**7:23 AM**

"By the way, Kurt," Blaine said, emerging from the bathroom in his uniform, looking fully awake now. "Thanks for waking me at 6:30. I would've been so late if you'd waited 'til 7 like I asked."

"You're lucky I'm not a pushover," Kurt said, unamused.

"I guess I am," Blaine laughed. "You ready for your first full day of classes?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Kurt said nervously.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come on in, Seb," Blaine said, picking up his bag from the floor.

Sebastian opened the door and gave Blaine a smile. "Hey, hon." He went over to Blaine and Kurt quickly made his escape from the room, not wanting to have anything to do with _that_.

"I'll be outside," he mumbled as he left.

"I missed you," Sebastian was saying, running his hands through Blaine's gelled hair.

"Sebastian," Blaine said warningly, taking Sebastian's hands and pulling them away from his hair. "Just carefully gelled it, don't screw it up."

Sebastian pouted.

"But you can kiss me," Blaine said, tilting his head up, and Sebastian wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and they kissed.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Kurt leaned against the wall and felt alone. Blaine and he were friends but what did it really count for when Sebastian was around?

_You have other things to focus on,_ he reminded himself. _School work, for one. Making a good impression. And then the Warblers. Auditioning. _He made a mental note to ask someone – Wes – about the logistics of that. What would be required? Could he pick any song he wanted? When would he audition? He'd have to practice beforehand. He wondered where he could practice… Right in his dorm? Would Blaine get annoyed?

And _of_ _course_ he had to beat Sebastian and Blaine for solos, because once he'd been told that he couldn't beat them…it was a challenge and he _had_ to.

Kurt nodded to himself, folding his arms across his chest. He would make it into the Warblers and he would get a solo before the end of the year.


End file.
